Weight of the World
by kakashidiot
Summary: Pope Alessandro feels the weight of his office Father Abel is there to free him. NOT YAOI! RandR!


I don't own Trinity Blood – sadly… I wish Abel were MINE!

READ AND REVIEW! PLEEASSSEEE! This is my first Trinity Blood fanfic! (mostly I write about Kakashi from Naruto)

This is based on the ANIME – not the manga (which I think is just as great – but I can only get the first volume… does anyone know when the volumes are coming out? In English?)

* * *

**Weight of the World**

This rests on my shoulders.

It is the deep bass of my brother's voice as he fulminates on the evils of the Methusaleh and the need for the cleansing of this world. He stands there, looking majestic and powerful – in control, in charge, knowledgeable – he stands there in his blood red cardinal robes and looks mighty in his righteousness.

And I wonder.

What is it that I can do?

And then, to my right is my sister. Her blonde curly locks are all I can see, as they stream out from her huge, tilted hat – they fall cascading like fine spun gold over her matching red cardinal robes. Light but powerful, her voice clashes with my brother.

"But that is impossible! Alone the damage it would create – people will die!"

She turns her head toward me in supplication – supplication barely masking demand. I can see it in her eyes.

What is it that I can do?

I wonder.

Even now, as I stand, overlooking the open terrace, gazing down at the empty expanse of stone – looking lonely since there are no crowds of worshippers, no birds – there is no living thing. Alone, I think about what I have heard this day.

The ship was saved. It is all thanks to the quick thinking of my sister.

I am sure.

And I know that on me lies that weight of responsibility. My sister. My brother. That ship. Those passengers. The various Inquisitor and AX division I only glimpse every now and then. There's the world who look to me for advice. Methusaleh who expect my wrath. And Empire looming over me.

It's all there. On my shoulders.

It's all there – it's the cowl on my shoulders. The mitre and the staff.

I don't know.

Why am I here?

"Ahhh! I'm lost AGAIN!" a light voice wailed behind me.

Turning, I catch sight of a black-robed, grey-haired priest (complete with funny round glasses) looking lost and helpless. His two fingers meet each other in embarrassment as he recognizes the signs of my station.

My white robes and tall hat.

They never see my face.

"Ano… um…"

"You're – you're lost?" I ask weakly, unsure.

Where's sister when I need her?

"Ahhh…. I don't know why…" he whimpered. "I LIVE here! I should know – but it's always the same! I promised Caterina-sama that I would report to her right away but –"

"Ah… then-then…" I try to stammer something out – but it isn't coming.

"Eh?" He peers down at me respectfully – and curious.

"Y-y-y-you're one of the AX?"

"Father Abel Nightroad, at your service your Highness!"

He bows low and raising his head, his blue eyes catch mine and hold them.

I suddenly feel that he knows me – and cares. I can't help smiling – a little.

"I-I-I-I see… well… there's an elevator to your- well… your right… that is… I think…"

I stop, confused – then continue in a whisper.

"I get lost too."

"Really?" The priest clasped his hands. "Then perhaps we'll find a way together…"

Find a way together.

I blink at him and give him another small smile.

His gentleness makes your heart laugh.

"You're having a walk, yes?" Babbled the chatty priest. "I-I go for walks too! It's good for the body… but then… I get so lost… but nevertheless, it's good to expand your horizons. It's a way to grow, yes?"'

Expand your horizons.

"I-I guess you're right," I manage to edge in faintly.

Father Nightroad nods happily; eyes curved up in crescents and then, turning, looked out over the city. Dusk was falling, the city lights were already on – and in the red light, the tan houses and the church buildings seems as though they were on fire.

It was this domain I was given charge to keep. For better or for worse. Definitely for worse.

"This is the kingdom of heaven, huh?" He asked softly. "To you, the keys have been given."

"Eh?" I blink in surprise, at his suddenly serious tone.

"It must feel – hard – to carry such a big burden as all of this – this whole world – or at least, part of it." He pauses. "It's hard – but it's a gift, too, right?"

"M-m-maybe. I'm not – not sure that…"

"Not sure that you're cut out for it?"

He's quick.

Just like sister.

I say nothing – embarrassed and ashamed.

For a moment, we enjoy the cool night air and the oncoming dark. The sun sinks down behind the hills; its last rays soak into the heavy black wool of night. The black night as dark as the priest's cloak. I glance at him. Beside me, he stands tall – and for a moment, I think he's like me – alone. Perhaps he too carries a burden.

His face seems severe in silhouette. And dangerous.

But then he turns and smiles a goofy grin.

"It's getting cold, your Worship. Perhaps we should find our way home."

I smile.

"Yes." Then, my eyes widening, I chew on my lip. "That is –"

"Eh?"

"Sister was – was… well… was supposed to m-m-meet me here… h-how do we get back?"

"We'll find our way together! I'm sure we'll be okay, right? After all – I'm at your side!"

I can feel another smile cross my face.

"Right."

He leads me away from the city, from the balcony, from the loneliness – and we step into the warmth of the building. Even though his large hand rests on my shoulder, I don't feel the weight – I know things will be fine.

Ineed to walk as I am -free.


End file.
